From This Mess
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: In which war is dangerously close, they're both afraid, and they have each other.


_Written for Ultimate Patronus Quest (Salmon: Write about a minor character of your choice), Character Boost (John Dawlish), and 365 Day Prompt Challenge (Amelia Bones)_

* * *

"Ah, Milly. Venturing to the Auror office," John says with a broad grin. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He waits for her to roll her eyes, to tell him that he's being an idiot again. Instead, she moves closer, resting a hand on his desk. "You're keeping late hours," she says softly.

"Attacks are becoming more frequent. Late hours are required," he says grimly, tapping a finger to the open file on his desk.. "Werewolf attack in Birmingham."

She takes the chair across from him, heaving a weary sigh. "Cornelius still seems to think it's all a lie," she says. "What do you think?"

John shakes his head. Of course the Minister is still trying to cover it up, to make excuses. He understands. He remembers all too well what the first war was like. Part of him even wishes that he could bury his head in the sand and deny it. "I think the numbers don't lie," he says. "Four attacks this week involved dark magic. It might seem like a small number, but just a year ago, we averaged about two attacks with dark magic a month."

Amelia nods, her lips drawn into a thin line. "That number will only grow," she says. "They'll recruit more, grow stronger, and then…"

He reaches out, taking her hand, grateful that she doesn't pull away. "You're thinking of Edgar, aren't you?"

Another nod. Amelia sighs, closing her eyes for just a moment. When she opens them again, he sees the tears swimming in her eyes, threatening to fall. "I'm thinking of what I've lost, what we've all lost," she answers sadly. "It's starting again."

"Kingsley seems to think so."

"And so do you," she guesses.

John looks around. The office is empty. The others have either taken their case files with them or are still out on the field. Still, he doesn't quite feel safe speaking so openly. "I could use a drink, Milly," he says. "Or twenty, to be honest. That werewolf attack… The girl was only six…"

Amelia almost smiles. "A drink would be nice," she agrees.

…

Amelia brings their drinks to their booth. The pub is almost empty. John supposes that it's a good sign. The people aren't panicking yet. When the fear hits, he knows that the pubs will be standing room only as people flock there to drown their demons.

"I think he's back," John says. "Between you and me, I believe the Potter kid. You were at his hearing, weren't you?"

"Dementors," Amelia says with a shudder. "Dementors attacking a Muggle boy. It's unheard of."

John nods, frowning. "It's a scary time. They're supposed to be guarding the prison. Almost seems like they have new orders," he says.

He wishes he could take credit for the theory. He'd overheard Kingsley and Tonks speaking about it in hushed whispers when they were sure that no one was around to listen in.

"It's starting again," Amelia agrees, taking his hand.

John swallows dryly. He's always been the one trying to get to her. But here she is, reaching out for him like he's her only comfort. Under other circumstances, he might have been delighted. Now, it's just a fresh reminder of how dark the world is growing. The first time, everyone rushed to the altar, everyone made their declarations of love, so afraid that it would be their last chance.

"Everything will be okay, Milly," he says, but he can hear how hollow his words sound.

…

He doesn't have to walk her home. Amelia is a strong woman. John is half convinced that she could beat him in a duel with her eyes closed. But she doesn't seem to mind, and he enjoys the extended company.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"For what?"

"You've spent ten years trying to convince me to go out for drinks with you," she says, a hint of laughter in her words. "And this is what it takes for me to agree."

John leans in, taking a deep breath. He hopes that he hasn't misread the signs, that it isn't just his own wishful thinking. "At least one good thing has come from this mess," he says softly before kissing her.

She doesn't pull away, doesn't hex him. John almost sighs in relief. He pulls her closer, and she rests her head on his shoulder. "I should go," she whispers before pulling away.

"Can I take you out again tomorrow?" he asks.

Amelia smiles a sad sort of smile. "What is it about tragedy that brings people together?" she muses before nodding. "I'll stop by your office after work."

John watches her go. He doesn't move until she shuts the door behind her.

The world is a dark place, and it's only going to get darker. But at least he has Amelia's


End file.
